Dream's Mists
by Barchiel
Summary: Romance story between one of my characters, and Steven...'cause that's what fancharacters are for.
1. Chapter 1

Dream's Mists…

Soft, cool mist, hung over the dark scene. Two figures danced together, a lady and a man. The only space between them was their faces…However, they were only silhouettes, hardly seen in the mist…an unseen force pulls them apart, and they are separated…until they are reunited…

* * *

A light blonde haired girl adjusted and readjusted her hair in front of a mirror. She frowned at her reflection, still unsatisfied. Forcing herself away from the mirror, she turned her back to it, and glanced at her dress. It was pale blue, and just brushed against he tops of her shoes. White lace separated the skirt part from the top; which matched the skirt. She had considered gloves, but she didn't want to be too formal…or maybe it isn't formal enough? A heart shape cut was on the part of the dress that would normally cover her chest, but not too low. After all, she wanted to be modest…or maybe it was already too much? Besides the dream, there was also the fact that _he _was going to be there….

_If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late…_

With that thought, she finally left her room, and went off to her destination.

* * *

People were milling all around the large room. It had been decorated as a ballroom setting, chandeliers, wooden floors that reflected the lights…

Slowly, uncertainly, she slowly pushed open the door and peeked in. Relieved at the sight of all the formally dressed participants, she made her way fully inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Kalo Ciano Remsi!"

Her violet eyes widened, and blush settled on her cheeks as all eyes fell on her.

_Why me?_

* * *

The party went on, and she milled around, greeting someone here and there, but never staying for long. She was searching for someone specific-

"Ladies and gentlemen! Steven Stone!"

She jumped excitedly at the announcement, and half bounced over toward the entrance. Sure enough, there he was, looking around bewilderedly. As his eyes landed on her, she waved to attract his attention. Smiling, he waved back and walked over to her.

"Hello, Kalo. How are you?"

"I'm fine…what about you?"

He nodded. "Same here."

"So…um…" She tried not to panic, and in her mind, desperately tried to find some way to keep the conversation going.

"People have started dancing…" Steven observed, glancing around.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Y-yeah…"

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, offering a hand to her. Her cheeks turned even redder, and she carefully grasped his hand. The silver rings he always wore felt cool against her fingers. Gently, he slowly placed his other hand on her lower back. Taking a deep breath, she tentatively placed her other hand on his shoulder. Then slowly, they danced around, carefully avoiding each other's feet. Steven was a bit more relaxed, and she was trying her best not to spaz.

Just as she had finally relaxed, there was a loud explosion, followed by various things crashing to the ground. Startled, Kalo clung to her partner for dear life. Steven kept his arm around her as he spoke.

"Kalo…you'd better get out of here. I'm going to stay here and help however I can. Okay?"

"O-okay…good luck…" With that, they parted, and went their separate ways. She looked around, trying to figure out where to go in all the confusion. Finally, she found a door where everyone was being ushered out of. Figuring it was the best way to go, she made her way in that direction.

Suddenly, an arm clamped tightly around her waist, and the other hand covered her mouth. She struggled reflexively, but to no avail.

"Just hold still and I won't hurt you." A rough voice growled by her ear. Scared, she let her captor drag her off…


	2. Chapter 2

A conference room had all the chairs around its table filled, except for one. A blue-haired man with an artist's cap stood in front of his chair, and looked at the other members.

"There has been a kidnapping…" He began, glancing around. "A group found out about the party, and kidnapped an attendee for ransom…"

"Who?" asked a blue-eyed girl, obviously afraid of the answer; as the chair beside her was empty.

"Kalo."

The girl's eyes fell to the ground, and the other members of the meeting conversed.

"Ahem…" the man said, and they fell silent. "Because of the size of the kidnapping group…sending more than one person would attract too much attention. Would anyone like to-"

"I'll do it." Steven interrupted, standing.

The man nodded at him. "Any particular reason why?"

"Because it's my fault in the first place." With that, he walked to the door, and out of the room.

* * *

Dark. That's all she could see – dark. As far as she could tell, she was laying on the ground, tied up. She couldn't move, and for that matter, she could hardly breathe. She couldn't speak either, as she was gagged as well. Getting increasingly desperate, she tried to see anything – _anything _– that could help her escape. But the darkness was too dense, and she started to lose hope…

* * *

Steven carefully kneeled by the corner of a hallway. He peeked around the corner – nothing. Slowly, he made his way down the hallway. There were only a few doors…but if he picked the wrong one, it'd be all over…So he quietly crept along, carefully listening for any hints of trouble – or what he was looking for.

Then, he heard something. A quiet whimper from nearby. Glancing around, there were to doors close to him. If he picked the wrong one…he didn't even want to think about it. Sighing slightly, he closed his eyes and walked over to one of the doors. Wincing to himself, he slowly turned the knob, and peeked inside. It was very dark, so he tentatively searched for the light switch. He found it, and hesitantly flipped it on.

* * *

When she had figured out it was hopeless, she let out a quiet whimper. So she was just lying there, wondering what they were going to do to her.

Then she heard footsteps.

Knowing that she would be helpless to anything that could happen, her body tensed, bracing itself.

The door opened a crack, and she could just barely make out the outline of a hand. A light came on, and she winced. The door fully opened, and Steven stepped in. She merely blinked in surprise.

He seemed relieved to see her, and he quickly walked over to her. Kneeling down, he swiftly untied the ropes, and then undid the gag.

"S-Steven…" She managed to whisper, blushing faintly.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, studying her carefully. She nodded quietly, and he stood. She watched him, and he offered a hand. She shyly took it, and he easily helped her to her feet.

"We're going to need to be really quiet, okay?" She nodded her response, distracted by the fact that he was still holding her hand. He didn't seem to notice, and he led her to the door. She watched him peek out and look around. He nodded for some reason, and led her out.

"Hey…um…Steven?" She whispered uncertainly as they were walking.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"…why did you come for me?"

"Because it's my fault you're here."

"…oh…" her voice dropped quieter.

He didn't seem to notice it, or the hint of sadness in her tone. Suddenly, he stopped, and she bumped into him. She blinked in confusion, and peeked around him.

The hallway was blocked by her captors.

"Looks like we got two instead of one."


End file.
